Time On Our Side
by Hazza Loves Boo Bear
Summary: Harry's jealous of Louis spending too much time with Eleanor. Will he let his true feelings come out when he and Lou have a moment alone together?


Harry sat on his bed, eating grapes and browsing the internet, when his phone vibrated beside him.

_Harry where have you been? -Boo Bear3_

Harry quickly typed a reply, popping a grape in his mouth.

_Sitting in my room eating grapes. What about you?_

Setting the phone down, he scrolled through Sugarscape's website, smiling to himself; they were the biggest Larry Stylinson shippers he's seen. His phone vibrated again.

_Just got home, Eleanor insisted that we go out for a date -Boo Bear3_

Harry's face fell at the mention of the girl's name.

_Oh..._

_Something wrong Harry? -Boo Bear3_

The curly haired boy shook his head, he couldn't act like this. No matter how much he loved Louis...

_No, everythings fine_

He didn't know how long he could keep this from the older boy.

_Come watch TV with me, I'll even let you pick what we watch -Boo Bear3_

_Ok!_

_Bring the grapes! -Boo Bear3_

_WOO! :D_

Harry looked down at the bowl; there were only two grapes left.

_But they're almost gone..._

_Fine... just come out to the sitting room, I'm getting lonely_

Harry laughed.

_Ok ok I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a wad_

_Psshh as if you could do that to me Harry -Boo Bear3_

_Hehehe_

"Harry!" Louis called from the couch. "Hurry up!

"I'm coming!" Harry runs down the stairs, almost tripping on the last one. He plops down on the couch beside Louis. "Better?"

Louis smiles playfully as he lays down, putting his feet in Harry's lap. "Better."

"Ugh, your feet stink!" Harry complains, but makes no move to move them.

"As if!" Louis scoffs as he raises his leg, moving one of his feet closer to Harry's face.

"Ewwww! Get those nasty sausages out of my face!" Harry screeches.

"Never!" Louis shrieks as he attempts to brush his foot against Harry's cheek.

"Ahhh!" Harry flails his arms, trying to get Louis' foot out of his face, and falls to the floor.

Louis pounces on the younger boy, straddling him. "Take it back! My feet do not smell!"

"No! I will not take it back!" Harry yells, taking Louis's hands in his, pushing them back.

Louis squirms on top of him as he struggles to get his hands free. "Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

Louis starts to tickle Harry as he continues to sit on top of him. "Take it back, Harry!" he screams.

Harry laughs until his face turns red. "I give! I give!"

Louis finally relents on his tickling. "Good, that means I win!" he smiles triumphantly, still not moving from his seat on top of Harry.

Harry looks at Louis, his smile getting gentler.

"What?" Louis looks confused, "is there something on my face?"

Louis' voice startles Harry. "No, no. There's nothing,"

"You seem a little off..." Louis whispers suspiciously.

"How so?" Harry whispers back.

"You just seem... weird today."

"It's nothing, I promise," Harry says, not making eye contact with the other boy.

"Don't lie to me, Haz... please?"

"I'm not lying! Really!"

"Haz," Louis looks down knowingly, "are you jealous?"

"No..." Harry looks at anything but Louis.

"Harry, it's okay, you're not that ugly." Louis teases. "Someday, you'll find a nice girl like Eleanor."

Harry mumbles something that Louis can't hear.

"What was that, Harry?"

Harry takes a deep breath. _It's now or never, I suppose._ "That's the problem."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't want to find a nice _girl_, Lou. I'm jealous of Eleanor. I'm jealous of her because ever since you two started dating, we've been spending less and less time together. I'm jealous of her because she gets to hear your laugh the most, gets to hear your voice the most. I'm jealous because I'm not her."

"I..." Louis freezes. "Harry... you're being serious, right? This isn't some sort of cruel joke?"

"How could I ever joke about something like this?" Harry whispers.

"Oh, Harry..." Louis smiles at the other boy. "Eleanor is my best friend, she's amazing, she knows how to make me smile, but I... she's just a beard, Harry. I'm gay and if there's one person Eleanor is not, if there's one thing Eleanor can never be, is _you_."

"Louis..." Harry is at a loss for words.

"Are you done being jealous now?"

"I don't know..." Harry says slyly, "I think you'll have to find that one out by yourself."

"Oh shut up." Louis smirks as he leans down and kisses Harry.

Harry kisses back and wraps his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him closer.

Louis opens his mouth to the kiss, moaning quietly against Harry's lips.

Their tongues battle for dominance, but Louis comes out the victor. Air is becoming an important thing, so they pull away.

Y-you're a g-good kisser," Louis stutters before roughly claiming Harry's mouth.

Harry moans lightly. "You too," He can feel himself getting hot as the older boy continues his ministrations. "Louis," Harry breaths as he lightly bucks his hips.

"You like that?" Louis mumbles before moving his mouth so he can nip at the sensitive skin on Harry's neck.

"Fuck yes," Harry cards his fingers through Louis' hair as the boy sucks on his neck.

"So pretty..." Louis groans as he grinds down against Harry.

Harry groans and bucks his hips to meet Louis'. "Ah!" he gasps, "do that again!"

Louis complies and thrusts down once again, moaning at the friction.

"Fuck!" Harry gasps. He pulls Louis' lips to his again, whimpering at the friction between them.

Louis' hands come down to fumble with the bottom of Harry's shirt, he pulls back for a second to pull off the shirt before he resumes kissing Harry, his hands exploring Harry's bare chest.

Harry runs his hands under Louis' sweater before pulling it off and tossing it aside. The Doncaster boy's hands cold on his bare skin, causing him to shiver in delight.

Louis moans happily as he brings his hands up to tweak Harry's nipples.

Harry whimpers in pain and pleasure. "L-Lou," he stutters. "Need you,"

"How do you need me, Haz? Tell me what you want me to do." Louis orders.

"Suck me off, Lou. Suck me off til I cum. I don't care what you do, babe, I just need you."

Louis grins as he starts to kiss his way down Harry's chest, his hands fumbling with the button on Harry's jeans.

Harry bites his lip as he feels Louis unzip his pants. He moans when he feels a hand caress him.

"You sure you want this?" Louis teases.

Harry looks at Louis with pure love in his eyes. "I've never been so sure of anything else."

Louis grins as he yanks Harry's jeans and boxers down in one fluid motion, he experimentally licks the tip of Harry's member.

Harry cries out and bites his lip.

Louis slowly starts to take Harry's erection into his mouth, doing his best to give the younger boy pleasure.

Harry gently puts his hand on the back of Louis' head. "Mmm, Louis, go faster,"

Louis speeds up, swirling his tongue as he brings his hands up to stroke Harry's thighs.

Harry can feel himself getting close. "Louis, I-I'm close,"

Louis doesn't stop, and instead speeds up at Harry's words.

There's a coiling sensation in Harry's abdomen. "Louis!" he yells as he releases.

Louis continues sucking, only pulling off when Harry's completely spent. "Love you..." he murmurs.

Harry looks into Louis' brilliant blue eyes and smiles. "Love you, too," He pulls Louis into a sweet, slow kiss.

"I... ahm..." Louis hesitantly looks down at the bulge in his jeans. "Let just go take care of myself..."

Harry stops Louis from getting up, though. "Why not let me help?" he winks.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," Harry flips their positions and starts kissing down Louis' chest, stopping at his naval. He swirls his tongue around it, feeling Louis siver beneath him.

"O-oh..." Louis gasps, writhing under Harry.

He smirks and keeps kissing until he's right over Louis' erection. He raises back up to Louis' ear, ignoring his protests, and whispers, "Let me take you to another world,"

"G-god please Harry, please! Need you." Louis gasps, bringing a hand down to stroke his erection in an attempt to get release.

Harry places his hand on Louis', stopping it. "Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself," Harry positions himself back over Louis' cock. He ghosts his lips over the bulge in his jeans. Harry slowly pulls the zipper down and pulls the pants off. He runs his tongue over Louis' boxers, grinning as it twitches.

"Harry pleaseee," Louis whines, " I _need_ you, stop teasing!"

Harry's grin gets wider when he pulls the boxers off and takes Louis fully into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, gripping the base tight.

"Ohhhh!" Louis moans, his back arching up as he moans loudly. "So-so good..."

Harry's hand starts stroking Louis' thighs while his other hand grips tighter. His cheeks hollow from sucking so hard. He moans around Louis' member, felling it swell more.

"F-fuck... so close Harry," Louis whimpers, bucking his hips.

Harry starts sucking harder and faster, moving his hands in time.

"HARRY!" Louis screams as he cums hard.

Harry swallows all of what Louis released. The curly haired boy climbing on top of Louis.

Louis smiles as he tries to catch his breath. "That was amazing, Haz. Where'd you learn to suck like that?"

"Honestly, that was my first time. Ever. I've leaned from videos." Harry smirks.

"Am I the first guy you've ever been with?"

"The first and only."

"Love you," Louis smiles, kissing Harry.

"I love you too, babe," Harry kisses Louis' lips lightly, yawning.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"

Harry laughed. "Yes, you're my boyfriend now. But when are we gonna tell El?"

"Ahm... I'll get around to it?"

"Fine by me," Harry smiled and snuggled down into Louis' chest. "I just wanna cuddle right now."

Louis nods his head, pulling Harry even closer.

"I love you, Louis. So much," Harry whispers, burying his nose in Louis' neck, smiling, almost asleep.

"I should've said something sooner"

"We could have been doing this for weeks. Months even," Harry said. "But that's alright. I'm with you now."

"And we have time on our side." Louis grins as he kisses Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled like a kid at Christmas. The last thing he heard was Louis lightly humming in his ear before he fell asleep.

* * *

**This was my first attempt at Larry smut, but as Evangeline Evergreen would say, my lemons are awesome ;) Haha**


End file.
